


Ways to Annoy Max

by moonlitwings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Annoying Max "Maxine" Mayfield, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Other, basically just a headcanon that was requested on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitwings/pseuds/moonlitwings
Summary: A list of things that Billy does to annoy Max. Requested on my Tumblr @moonlitwings1





	Ways to Annoy Max

One of Billy’s favorite ways to annoy Max is to hold her things above her head. He knows he’s taller than her and he uses that to his advantage. Sometimes, he brings his arm down as if he was going to give it back to her and then shoots his arm right back up. 

Back in California, Billy and Max were forced to move into a house that happened to have a pool. Whenever Max was being especially annoying, he’d simply pick her up, carry her to the pool, and throw her in. 

Since they don’t have a pool in Hawkins, Billy had to find other ways to tame Max. He discovered that throwing her onto the couch and sitting on her was an effective way to make her shut up. Max would be squirming underneath him, so in the meantime, he would watch a movie until he felt like letting her go. 

Billy loves scaring Max. He loves it. 

One night when he couldn’t sleep, he had heard a door open and shuffling noises coming from the kitchen. Billy got up to see Max drinking a glass of water. Careful not to make a sound, he snuck up on her and roughly grabbed her shoulders, causing her to choke on the water. This, of course, made Max have a coughing fit. Billy glared at her as if this was all her fault and told her to ‘shut the fuck up.’ He didn’t want Susan and Neil to wake up and blame him for Max making noise at 2 in the morning.

Billy always pushes Max into things. Whether it be the wall, the couch, or another person. Occasionally, Max would be in a bad mood and would try to shove him back. This never ended up well. Once, Susan walked in to find Billy putting Max in a headlock while she was trying (but miserably failing) to bite his arm. It took some time for Susan to convince Billy to let her go. 

When she’s in his way, he forcefully shoves past her. 

Calling Max names is one of the best ways to annoy her.   
“Shitbird”  
“Shitbrains”  
“Dipshit”  
“Little Shit”  
“Shithead”  
Anything with the word ‘shit’ usually works. 

Billy made up a game of how many pieces of cereal he could throw into Max’s hair without her noticing. His high score is 14.

Billy tries to come up with names to make fun of Max’s red hair. His favorite so far is “Ginger-Snap.” 

Sometimes, Billy chases Max around, making her think she did something wrong when really, he was just bored. 

Whenever Max sleeps in the Camaro, he always jerks on the brakes to wake her up. Once she almost banged her head on the dashboard. When she turned to glare at Billy, he gave her the biggest grin and said, “Sorry Maxi, there was a squirrel.”

That’s another thing. Anything other than the name ‘Max’ is totally unacceptable. So obviously Billy goes out of his way to call her even more names.   
Maxine  
Maxi  
Maxi-pad  
Maxi-pie  
The list goes on…

He calls her a ‘pussy’ for wearing her seatbelt. 

He loves embarrassing her in front of her friends. 

When Max refuses to get in his car, Billy simply hauls her over his shoulder and takes her to the Camaro himself. 

Billy is crazy when it comes to driving. He breaks the speed limit and runs red lights, all the while music is blaring from his car. This always gives Max the biggest headache. 

Billy having a road rage is never fun for her. 

He makes her do things, that he’s perfectly capable of doing himself. 

Billy believes that the best way to get something into Max’s head is to break her stuff. 

He always blows smoke from his cigarette into Max’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo. Thank you for reading this short headcanon! I know it wasn't much, but if you want to see more, check out my tumblr @moonlitwings1   
> You can send requests of things to write through there. Have a great day. :D


End file.
